We Found Love
by sunshineparadise
Summary: She was running away from another organisation when S.H.I.E.L.D found her. Nick Fury convinces Avery to join the Avengers, and soon she learns more about herself, gains a new family, found an old family member, and maybe, just maybe she found some love as well. Steve Rogers/OC
1. Chapter 1

_COPYRIGHT_**_ © sunshineparadise 2013_****  
**

_ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
_

**Copyright: This story, "****We Found Love**" including all chapters, prologues/epilogues and associated content (i.e fanfics, teasers and content within blogs, social networks and eReaders) is copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988. All rights are reserved by the owner and creator of this work (sunshineparadise) and any unauthorized copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution or selling of this work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of this copyright is punishable by law.

* * *

_Steve followed Director Fury into the plane warily, still uneasy about the technology in this time. Really, had so many things improved this much? _

_Director Fury threw Steve a file, and he hastily caught it. _

"_We're making a quick stop before heading to the helicarrier." Fury spoke, voice stern as always._

"_Quick stop?" Steve asked, wondering what a helicarrier was.  
_

"_To Greece. I have someone to pick up, and we'll need you on this one Captain. Personally, I didn't want to ask her, but considering the situation, we'll need all the help we can get. Read the file." _

_Fury headed to the pilot's seat to ensure everything was ready for take off, leaving a slightly confused Steve to read the file alone. _

* * *

Avery shuffled to the kitchen area, stretching tiredly. She had spent the night before baking, intending to bring them to sell to the nearby bakery today, and went to bed later then usual.

Yawning, she poured herself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker. Taking a sip and sighing happily, she settled herself on a tiny sofa, and switched the TV on.

Being on the run meant she couldn't afford much luxuries, and hence the reason for the tiny apartment.

Her living room, bedroom and kitchen were all at the same area, but she didn't mind, liking the small coziness of it.

She leaned back into her sofa and took another sip of coffee, savoring it's taste. Settling on watching morning cartoons, she decided she had one or two more months before she would pack up, leave, and find another place to stay.

Hm, where should she go this time? _Spain? Germany? Perhaps Amsterdam…_

The doorbell rang, halting her thoughts.

Brow furrowed, she sat her mug down on the small coffee table, and padded to the door.

Thinking it might be the nice old lady who sometimes gave her apples; she opened the door with a smile.

The smile instantly dropped as soon as she saw who was outside.

Well.

Instead of an old lady, a tall, imposing man stood outside. He wore all black, from the trench coat to the pants to the black eye patch on his left eye. Everything about him screamed intimidating, from the clothes to the eye patch to the way he was looking at her right now.

Avery was certain this was _not _the nice old lady who gave her free apples.

"Miss Avery?" The man had spoken with an American accent.

"Yes?" Avery answered hesitantly.

The man cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, I-"

Avery had not given the man, Nick Fury, a chance to finish his sentence before slamming the door in his face.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. _

_Where had she heard that name before? Where? S.H.I.E.L.D… _

Avery let out a gasp; ignoring the firm knocks against the door she was leaning against.

_S.H.I.E.L.D._

She had heard some of the people in _that _place talk about them before.

_That place. _

The place where she was once tortured before. Treated like a science experiment everyday. Torturing her, testing her limits everyday.

If S.H.I.E.L.D was anything like that place…

No.

No, no, no. She was not taking her chances.

She moved from the door quickly, and shoved the coffee table against the door, knowing that it will do little if they decided to smash the door down, but hoping that it will at least slow them down.

Grabbing her emergency bag that she had packed in case of situations like these, she quickly double-checked her items.

Wallet. Untraceable phone. Passport. Cash. A few days' clothes. Her little trinkets.

Ensuring everything was in it, she quickly zipped up the bag.

Ignoring the pounding on her door, she looked around quickly for an escape, having no doubt that soon they will be smashing the door down.

The door was out, for obvious reasons.

Balcony was out as well, they would have surrounded it below.

That left the bathroom window.

Hurrying, she made her way to the bathroom and locked the door, hoping it will buy her more time.

Quickly opening the window, she peered down, estimating the jump and looking for agents.

Seeing no one and quietly celebrating the fact that she had bought the apartment on the first floor, she steadied herself to jump.

One.

Two.

Three.

Just as she jumped down, she heard her front door smashing down.

Landing in the dark alley, she quickly started running, mind already making plans for where she was going to stay next.

She would have to dye her hair to another colour, get some coloured contacts, maybe some glasses…

Before she could run any further, she was tackled by someone.

Grunting, she started to fight the figure, trying to push the person off her.

"Ma'm-" Another American accent.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, trying to throw the person off.

The person however, must be made of stone because he -she deduced it was a he from his voice- refused to let her go, struggling to keep her down.

"Ma'm, please! Stop fighting, we won't hurt you-"

She snorted mentally.

Did they think she was stupid?

"Let me go! I'm not dumb, and I refuse to be a science experiment again! I won't go through that again, let me go, let me go!" Avery re-doubled her efforts, and managed to get a punch in. Hearing more footsteps heading their way, she struggled harder.

The man grunted from the punch, but still kept a tight hold on her.

The man continued to try to persuade her, but she continued fighting him, panicking at the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

Then there was a jab in her arms, and her mind started growing hazy.

The last thing she remembered was a pair of sincere bright blue eyes staring down at her before she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: New Avengers story, mhmm. Cause Steve needs some lovin'. Love this story, was lots of fun writing this! Review and tell me what you think! x


	2. Chapter 2

Avery sat up with a gasp, blinded by the bright lights around her.

Heaving a sigh, she flopped back onto the bed, and pulled the blanket up.

It was just a dream. _Only a dream_, she convinced herself.

Sighing, Avery snuggled into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Wait a minute…

Her ceiling was blue, not white.

Avery bolted up and looked around her, panicking.

She was in a medical room of sorts, there were medical equipment everywhere and the room was a blinding white. Her sharp eye zoomed in on the tiny camera hidden at the corner of the wall, evidence of them watching her.

_Not a dream. _

"Shit," she gasped out before throwing the blankets off her.

Running towards the door, she skidded to a stop when it slid open, revealing Nick Fury.

_Eye Patch Guy._

He raised an eyebrow at her attempt at escape, but did not seem bothered. In fact, he looked as if he was expecting it.

He strode in as Avery slowly backed up, trying to put as much distance as possible between them.

He made his way to the chair beside the bed, and gestured for her to take a seat as well.

She slowly sat down on the bed, untrusting eyes on him, feeling terrified.

In all the years of her being on the run, she had never got caught.

Never.

_Almost _getting caught, yes. She had a few close shaves with some shady looking people, but she had always managed to get away, never getting caught.

Now she was caught, in an unfamiliar place, with strangers that could do whatever they wanted to her.

And she was terrified.

Slowly and carefully, as if he was speaking to an untamed animal, the man started to re-introduce himself.

"Hello, Miss Avery, we meet again. I would advise against you to escape this time." Avery bristled at the obvious threat and warning in his voice. "As I said before, my name is Nick Fury, director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D. You may call me Director, or Director Fury."

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was raspy.

"I-or rather, the world, need your help."

Avery's eyes narrowed as Director Fury continued with his story, from Loki to the

Tesseract being stolen, to some plan about an Avenger.

Avery was silent for a few minutes after the director finished his explanation, contemplating the situation before opening her mouth.

"And if I refuse?"

At this, he smiled a grim smile.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has been monitoring you for six years, four years after you escaped from _Unmöglich__Möglich_, the organization that first captured you. We made no moves to bring you here, as I believed that you would not cause any trouble. However, recently, we noticed UM closing in on your location. Combined with the recent threat, we made the decision to bring you in."

The director paused, letting his information sink in.

"Of course, you won't be fighting for nothing. In addition to S.H.I.E.L.D 's protection, we can help you with something else. I understand you were in an accident when you were three, and have no memory of it, as well as not remembering your last name?"

With Avery's shaky nod as a confirmation, the director continued.

"We can help you with your search. S.H.I.E.L.D has a wide base, we can help you find out more about yourself _and _your past if you give us some time."

Avery hesitated, pondering her situation.

She hadn't known that the UM was closing in on her so easily and soon. With S.H.I.E.L.D's protection, she would be safer, and they could help her with her search.

Avery had been in a car crash when she was three. When she woke up, she was at UM, being a science experiment for them, with no memory of herself and the accident. She was told that all her family members died in the crash, and when she escaped from UM, she had tried finding out more about herself, but kept hitting dead ends. She had no idea what was her last name, or who were her family members.

If S.H.I.E.L.D could help her with her search, she might find out more about herself and her family. But there was just one thing….

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

At this, Director Fury smiled grimly.

"At this point, you have no choice but to trust us, Miss Avery."

* * *

It was 4.30 AM and Avery was wandering the hallways. However hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep.

After talking to the director more, and finding out her location (she was in a _helicarrier, _which she later learnt that it meant giant ship flying in the air), he sent an agent to see her to her room.

Her room was dark blue, and the furniture was in various shades of black and grey. The entire room was simple, to the point, and very "S.H.I.E.L.D"

She had tossed and turned on her bed, wearing the tank top and short shorts that were in her bag, trying to sleep.

However, her brain was still trying to catch up on everything, and she had been unable to catch any sleep.

Frustrated, she had pulled over a sweatshirt hoodie and was now on her way to look for the kitchen for some caffeine, but this place was _huge_, and now she was lost.

Wandering hopelessly around the helicarrier, Avery once again cursed her bad sense of direction.

Walking past another room, she could hear hard, rhythmic thuds coming from inside.

Figuring that whoever inside could at least help her, she quietly opened the door and peeped inside.

A tall blonde guy was boxing in one corner of the gym, punching a punching bag, seeming frustrated at something.

Avery winced at a rather hard punch and her eyes widened when she saw it fly across the room.

Man, she would hate to be the punching bag.

As the guy started to drag another bag to punch (how many does he actually have?), Avery decided to announce her presence.

Clearing her throat, Avery smirked internally when they guy's head whipped to face her, obviously startled.

Grinning sheepishly, she waved at him while entering the gym slowly.

"You sure do have a lot of anger, huh."

* * *

A/N: Gosh guys, the feedback was awesome! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, alerts and subscriptions, they made my day! I'm uploading this on Christmas, so consider this my gift to you guys! (; Merry Christmas guys! x

Review Replies

**_Lorendiac:_**Glad you like the mysterious part! Thanks for your corrections, I found them really helpful! Gosh, I love reviews like yours! Thanks for reviewing! x**  
**

_**Forever-a-spartan:** _It's during the Avengers! Haven't decided if I might continue it after the Avengers though. Thanks for reviewing! x

_**musicluver246:**_Glad you love it! x

_**camierose:**_It's here! Thanks for reading & reviewing! x

_**Torilovesu:** _Thanks and glad you love it! Hope this chapter was up to your expectations! x


	3. Chapter 3

"_You sure do have a lot of anger, huh." _

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Avery cursed her big, fat mouth as the tall man turned to her, fists in mid-punch.

_Let's just count my lucky stars that he hasn't punched me…yet. _Avery thought grimly before attempting an awkward wave to the man.

"Uh…hi?"

The man smiled uncertainly at her, "Good morning, Ma'am. How may I help you?"

Avery was taken aback by his formal tone, he sounded as if he belonged in the olden ages, instead of this century.

"Hey, uh, I was heading to the kitchen to get some coffee, because I couldn't sleep, but I got lost halfway through, I mean, if this place wasn't so bloody massive I wouldn't have gotten lost. Or maybe I would, since my sense of direction is so bad, I mean-" Avery cut off mid-rant, realizing that the man had an amused smile on his face.

_Good job Avery…embarrass yourself even more._ Avery mentally face palmed herself.

"No problem Ma'am, I was heading to the kitchen soon, would you mind if I joined you?"

"Uh, sure, I wouldn't mind at all, but I feel bad, I mean, aren't you training-?" Avery gestured to the punching bags to prove her point.

"It's alright, I was just wrapping up anyway, and I wanted to head to the kitchen to grab a cup myself."

"Ah, then thanks a lot!" Avery beamed at him. "My name's Avery, by the way."

"I'm Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, Steve. And stop calling me ma'am, I feel like I'm eighty instead of twenty-three. Call me Avery."

Steve looked uncertain but nodded anyway. "If you insist…Avery."

Avery flashed him a smile, and waited patiently as he packed up.

As he unwrapped his hands, she observed him silently, noting that there was something familiar about him.

Hm…where had she seen him before?

Avery narrowed her eyes in concentration, letting her memories flash by her mind, trying to find his face among them.

His voice and his looks…where had she seen him before?

Avery snapped her fingers as she finally figured out why he was so familiar.

"You were the American guy who was with Fury when we were in Greece! The one I punched in the face…" Avery's voice trailed off as she stared at the bruise on the American's face. "Oops, sorry about that by the way."

Steve smiled, "It's okay, though you do pack a nice punch. And I'm sorry for the way I handled you."

Avery waved the apology away, bouncing on her feet as she saw that Steve was ready to go. "Nah, you were just doing your job."

The pair walked silently to the kitchen together, each lost in their thoughts.

Grabbing their coffee from the kitchen, they headed to the observation deck, where agents were already starting work.

Sipping their coffee and watching the sunrise together, Avery was the first to break the peaceful silence.

"So, what are you doing awake so early? If you don't mind me asking, I mean, not a lot of people are awake at 4.30 in the morning doing boxing."

"I couldn't sleep, too much memories of the past was haunting me." Steve looked out into the horizon, a mournful expression on his face, his tone indicating that he didn't want to take the subject any further yet.

Avery, knowing how painful it is to talk about something you rather keep shut away, decided not to take the subject further.

"So, seeing that I know no one on this ship except for you and Fury, and I would rather not eat with Fury and his eye-patch, want some breakfast?"

* * *

Avery laughed at Steve's joke, smiling happily as the pair walked along the corridor. They had just finished breakfast, where Avery and Steve exchanged more information about themselves to each other.

Avery had enjoyed Steve's company, and although he was a little old-fashioned and seemed to have a bit of a darker past, he was pretty fun to be with. Besides, who doesn't have a bad past?

Avery was snapped out of her thoughts when a stern-looking woman strode with confidence towards them.

Stopping in front of the pair, the agent nodded towards Steve in acknowledgement, before turning to Avery.

"Good morning, Miss Avery. My name is Agent Maria Hill. I'm here to inform you that you will need to proceed to the labs where Doctor Banner is waiting to take your blood tests. I will escort you there."

Avery raised an eyebrow at the formal tone the agent held, but shrugged it away. Turning to Steve, she promised to find him later (if she didn't get lost first) and followed Agent Hill to the labs to meet the infamous doctor.

* * *

A/N: Hi guiseeeeee. Sorry for leaving you guys dry and hanging without an update! Originally this was suppose to be longer, but I rushed it out for you guys heh. If you haven't realise, my update schedule does get a little weird haha. If it helps, I have uploaded a monthly update schedule on my profile, so check it out to know which months I will update more, and which months none at all hahaha

Review Replies

_**Torilovesu:**_Hehe, thanks love! Thanks for reviewing as well! x

_**camierose:**_You'll find out soon haha! Thanks for reviewing! x

_**PuddingNinja:** _Hehe glad you love it! Thanks for spending time reviewing! x

_**Mercede216:**_Updated! Thanks for reviewing! x

_**Guest:**_Haha thanks then, mystic fan! Thanks for reviewing! x


End file.
